Interruption
by Deandra
Summary: Eomer’s work is interrupted. Fluffy little ONE-SHOT. Part 180 of the Elfwine Chronicles.


_**Part 180 of the Elfwine Chronicles. The Elfwine Chronicles are a series of one-shots built around the family group of Eomer, Lothiriel and Elfwine. The total number will depend on how many ideas I get for new vignettes.**_

**Interruption**

**(July, 5 IV)**

The sharp rap on his study door jolted Eomer from the paper he was reading, and he laid it aside, rubbing at his eyes as he called out, "Come in."

Nothing happened, and he paused in stretching to ease his stiff muscles to glance curiously at the door. Thinking he had not been heard, he called again louder, "Enter!"

The only response was another determined knocking at the door. Where was Gamling anyway, and who had gotten past him to disturb the king? His brow knit with a bit of annoyance just as a third knock came on the door.

Now more than a little irritated, he rose and stalked over to snatch the door open, snarling, "I said 'Come–" To his astonishment, his wife stood smiling serenely at him, abruptly silencing his reprimand. "Thiri? What are you–"

Before he even finished the question, her arms slipped up around his neck, pulling him to her in a fervent kiss. Without conscious thought, his arms went round her drawing her close, and he lost himself in the unexpectedly pleasant moment. It was several long minutes before the kiss ended, and then she tucked her head under his chin, against his chest, merely holding him tightly.

After a contented sigh escaped, relieving his earlier tension, he murmured, "Not that I am complaining, but what is this all about? You could simply have come in if you wished to see me."

He felt her smile through his shirt and she twisted her head back to look up at him with mischievous eyes. "True, but then you would not have left your desk and stopped thinking completely about work for just a few moments, and this would not have nearly so beneficial an impact on you, my love! You have been in here since dawn, and I would not be surprised to find your dinner still sitting on its tray, barely touched."

She let her hand slide up his chest to snare his head and pull his lips to hers once more. Just before she claimed them in another kiss, she whispered, "Too much work makes Eomer a dull boy, and I cannot countenance that!"

If anything, Eomer's response to this kiss was even more eager and willing than the first had been. When they parted, he held her to him, breathing in the scent of her hair and loving the feel of her in his arms. At length he told her, "Your dull boy must return to his duties – for now – but I do hope you will continue your efforts later this evening in reforming him!"

Her laugh warmed him to the core. "Oh, you may be certain of that, my lord! The queen takes _her_ duties very seriously – particularly such pleasurable ones! I will see you…later!" With another quick kiss, she slid from his reluctant release and moved away down the hall, casting him a teasing smile over her shoulder.

Once she was gone from sight, he sighed and returned to his desk. He started to reach for the paper he had been reading, but then glanced guiltily at the tray of food from dinner. She knew him too well! Switching his attention there, he pulled it in front of him. Perhaps he should eat something. After all, he was going to need his strength later on!

THE END

3/21/09

_**End note: **__** It is best that you read the Elfwine Chronicles in the order they were written.**__** The more of them that I wrote, the more likely I was to make reference to one of the previous ones and something that happened there. If you want to read them in order, go to the top of this page and click on my name (Deandra). That will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will find all the stories I have written. The Elfwine Chronicles are in order from bottom to top since ffn shows them in the order they were posted. A few were posted out of number order, but you can read them in posting order or number order since those few won't be affected in the story content.**_


End file.
